


Team Chaotix Drabble

by PlasmUser



Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reminiscing, probably going to be several drabbles, tags to change later most likely as i add to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: A series of drabbles for these goofballs that have literally stolen my heart.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748845
Kudos: 11





	Team Chaotix Drabble

Moonlight filtered through the small bedroom, falling almost perfectly across the larger Mobian’s chest. Golden eyes gazed lovingly at the sleeping crocodile whose deep, rumbling snores filled the otherwise quiet room. Gently propping himself up on one elbow, Espio let his eyes graze over the larger man before leaning over and gently ghosting the tips of his fingers over the scars running up his partner’s arm. Finally letting his fingers touch one of Vector’s many tattoos, Espio feels a small smile form on his face before he leaned down, pressing his lips against the large man’s snout. 

Moments like these, Espio was grateful for his life, no matter how hard it had been to get here. The three of them, Charmy, Vector, and himself had been through so much together. And as scary as that was, he found himself yearning for more. Because as long as he had both of them in his life, Espio knew he could face any challenge head-on.


End file.
